Picture Perfect Memories
by theultimateloser
Summary: Bella and Edward were bestfriends, until Bella had to move to Pheonix when she was 12. When she comes back, everything has changed, and her beloved, shy Edward has become the school player and womanizer. Can Bella break through his new exterior? AH, R&R.
1. Swan Necklace

Hola :) So, this is my first fanfiction that's going to be uploaded onto this little place on the internet where there are floating lines, and stuff like that... :)  
>Hope you like it! Please tell me what you think, and go and stalk my plage :) (plage = beach in french ;) )<br>anywhoo, enjoy (:

-  
>"Hey, Swan, get over here!" Edward called. My head shot up, and I smiled shyly in the direction of the infamous Edward Cullen.<br>I got up off of the rock that I was picking sunflower petals on, and clumsily made my way over to my bestfriend. I shoved him, and took his place in the part of grass he was sitting on.  
>"Age before beauty" He laughed, as he sat down next to me.<br>"What do you want, Eduardo?" I smiled at my hands where I was once again picking petals off of my chosen flower.  
>"I have something to give you... Just something small. If you don't like it, that's okay, I won't even ca-"<br>"Just give it to me already!" I laughed.  
>He smiled sheepishly and reached into the back pocket. He took my hand, and placed the item into it.<br>"I...I found it. Just in my attic, nothing special. If you don't want it, you can just tell me."  
>I looked into my hand, and inside there was a silver necklace. I picked it up to show off the rest of it, and a delicate glass swan hung at the end of it.<br>It was absolutely stunning.  
>"Edward... It's... it's..."<br>"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you through this. You won't hurt my feelings, you can give it back if you want..."  
>"Shush, would you?" I laughed. "It's beautiful." I smiled at him. "I'm gonna keep this forever." I smiled at the necklace. "I love it"<br>"You... you do? Really?" He beamed, and then cleared his throat. "Well, erm, that's... cool..."  
>It was a summer day of my childhood. I was 9, and was best friends with the infamous Edward Cullen. I also was sort of in love with him, but we'll get to that part later.<br>"So, do you really promise? You'll keep it forever?" Edward asked, shyly.  
>"Yeah, it's the most beautiful necklace I've ever had. And it's from my best friend in the whole wide world." I giggled.<br>Those were the days when Edward Cullen wasn't in high school, and became a womanizer that he's known for now. Those were my fondest memories, I miss them so much...  
>Sorry, I'm Bella Swan, and I am now a 16 year old in the highschool of Forks Town, W.A.<br>I moved to Phoenix when I was 12 with my mom, Renee, as my parents divorced. My dad, Charlie, stayed protecting the good people of Forks. I had to leave all my friends, and life in Forks. Including Edward. At that time, I discovered that I actually... had a crush on Edward, and I thought it was probably just because he was my bestfriend, but as time went on in Pheonix, I realised that I actually loved him.  
>We lost contact when we were 14, simply because we were both so busy. I decided to tell my dad to tell Carlisle and Esme to not tell Edward, Alice or Emmett. I wanted to surprise them when I got there.<br>_That_ was a mistake.  
>I thought Edward was that same shy,but crazy boy that I fell hopelessly in love with. I thought that he felt the same way about me, waiting for me to return and open his life again. I thought that he missed me. I thought that... that he couldn't breathe without me, like I couldn't without him.<br>I thought wrong.  
>I was going back to Forks because my mom found a new husband, Phil. I like Phil, he's a really nice guy, and I can see he loves my mom, so disliking him is not my reason.<br>I left because Phil was a 'professional' baseball player, and because of this he has to move a lot. I was holding my mom back from moving with him, so I decided it was time to go back with my dad. She protested, as usual, but I didn't listen. I could see she wanted to be with him.  
>"It's fine mom, I <em>want<em> to go live with dad. I... I miss him." It wasn't a lie, I did miss him, but I was nervous, I forgot what Forks was like. Other than that, I was completely open minded about the experience. Everything. Seeing Edward again, seeing Alice, Emmett, everyone. I mean, I didn't change at all, so they didn't either, right?

_Wrong_.

Yo :)  
>So, I know it's short, and shit, but it would make me really happy if you reviewed :3<br>I would dearly appreciate it :)  
>It's going to have more information in it on the next chapter, I'm hoping, so I'll do a long one if I get... REVIEWS xP They'll make my day :)<br>So thank you if you're even reading this, and I love you :)  
>Hoping to put up another chapter soon... Not too sure where this story is going yet, but I'm hoping it's going somewhere.<br>I mean, I have the basics, but not some crazy mindblowing twist that I love ;)  
>So thank you, and if you have written or read any stories, tell me! Because I'll read them :3<br>AND review ;D  
>And if you're not doing much, check out mah plage :)<br>Au Revoir,

_Tori 3_


	2. Plane Trip, Charlie and Graffiti

Hey :)

It's me again, here with another chapter :) I'm hoping that it shall be longer :) Thank you all so much for the reviews :O I was NOT expecting that much, seriously :P I didn't even think people would bother reading it ;)

Critical, happy, sad reviews make me happy :3 So keep 'em coming peeps ;o

BPOV

"It's fine mom, I _want_ to go live with dad. I... I miss him." I told my mom as I was about to board the plane.

"You know you can come home anytime at all... you can even call me at midnight, I don't care, just tell me if you want to come home." My mom took my hand and squeezed it.

"I will, mom, don't worry!" I laughed, and gave her and Phil a hug. "I'll call you when I'm settled in at Charlies." I shouted as I walked to the gates.

"Dad! Call him dad, Bells, I don't want him thinking I'm letting you call him Charlie." My mom fretted.

"Bye!" I shouted as I walked throught the gates, my ticket and carry on bag in tow. It was my first time on a plane by myself, and I was a little freaked out, which is embarassing. I'm 16, not 6. I spent the flight mainly thinking about Edward, Alice and Emmett, but mainly Edward. I couldn't wait to see him, and see what happens with _us_.

On the plane, I sat beside a friendly girl called Lauren. She was visiting her father in Pheonix, and was going back to her home, Forks. We talked for most of the trip, but I didn't tell her about Edward, Emmett or Alice. It didn't feel right.

She went to Forks High school, and was also 16. Imagine that? It was such a coincidence. I didn't tell her I was actually moving to Forks, I said I was just visiting my dad. News travels fast in Forks, and I was afraid that she'd tell one of the Cullens, seeing as she obviously knows them.

I definitely saw Lauren as a potential friend, she was so friendly, and had something about her. We kept talking the whole time, and when the plane landed, we hugged eachother, and exchanged numbers. I knew I'd see her again, obviously, so I said "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah" She laughed, "'Til tomorrow, Bella." She smiled, took her blonde hair down from the casual ponytail, and went through the doors.

When I got my luggage, I went through the airport doors, and stood awkwardly outside looking for Charlie. I quickly remembered my mom telling me to call him dad, and made a mental note. I could imagine Charlie's smile become a disappointed frown, four years not living with him and I'm already forgetting he's my father. Well, that's what he'd think, anyway.

At that moment I saw a police car pull up about 8 feet away from me, and I knew it was _dad_. I smiled and picked up my carry on bag. _Dad_ got out of the car, and looked around. He didn't see me. I cleared my throat, I wanted to wait and see how long it took him to see me.

He sighed and looked at his watch. He took out his wallet and took a picture from the pocket. I laughed. I could see that it was the one when I just turned 15.

I decided that I needed some sort of change in my life, I wanted to be different, and so on my 15th birthday I decided to dye my hair... blonde. Yes, blonde. I still cringe when I think about it. Eugh. I looked like a cheap barbie doll, and once I got it, some of the 'Mirrors' decided to talk to me. No, I'm not going crazy, the 'Mirrors' were the slutty self obsessed girls of my school. They were called 'Mirrors' because all they saw was the outward exterior of people, and that's all they had. An outward exterior.

They hated me, and all of a sudden it was "B! How are you doing, babe? Listen, I'm having a party tonight-" Blah, blah, blah. All you needed was blonde hair and make up, and you were 'in' with them. I actually went to that party, and all the boys seemed to like me, all because I had fake tan and blonde hair. Surprise, surprise. I went home, I didn't want to be apart of that. If I stayed, I would have been disappointing myself.

Soon enough, after Charlie looked my way 2 times, he finally recognised me. I smiled sheepishly as his pursed lips became a huge grin.

"Bells!" He exclaimed, and pulled me into an awkward one armed hug."I didn't even recognise you! You look stunning, did you know that?" He told me as he picked up the rest of my luggage.

"Not so much dad" I laughed. "It's great to see you again, you're looking really well." I smiled. He looked tired, but happy.

I got into the car and settled myself into it, taking out my iPod from my pocket. Charlie got in beside me, and started to drive. We talked for about half an hour, just talking about Forks and Pheonix. He asked about mom and Phil, and how they were doing. I was glad that he seemed content enough with his life. I smiled to myself.

I hated so much travelling, it was giving me a headache, and I was afraid that I was becoming car sick.

"So, how's Alice, Edward and Emmett?" I asked, trying to take my thoughts away from the never ending moving car.

"Um, Emmett is good. Football captain, popular kid. He's _huge_. Like, _The Hulk_ huge." My dad laughed. I smiled, I knew Emmett would turn out something like that.

"And Edward...?" I asked, trying not to sounnd desperate.

"Oh, he's... he's... Edward. Popular, Class captain." He didn't look at me. What the hell? "Alice is doing really well for herself. She works in a boutique and makes clothes, beautiful ones, too. Her grades are good, too. She'll be happy to see you." I smiled, but then I frowned. Why didn't he say that about Edward? Why did he seem so cautious when talking about Edward?

I couldn't take it from my head. Is Charlie on to something? Or does he not know what he's doing, and this is just the way he acts? Maybe I've just forgotten this is the way he talks about people.

Well, I hoped.

When we got to my old house, memories flooded through my mind.

_Flashback;_

_"Hey Bella?" Edward asked me, as we sat in my garden, watching the clouds go by as I read my book, and he sometimes peeked a look._

_"Mmm?" I mumbled, reading my favourite part of '_Wuthering Heights'_. We were twelve, and I had already told Edward I was moving to Pheonix._

_"Don't... don't forget me." He whispered. I looked at him. How could I forget him? He was my life. My bestfriend. Mine._

_"As long as you don't forget me." I smiled._

_"I couldn't forget about you, Bells." He smiled, and then laughed. "Want to go to the river? Alice and Emmett and Jess are there."_

_"Alrighty, one minute." I said, as I told my dad, and ran back out to Edward as we walked to our favourite place._

_End of flashback._

No. I shook my head. Edward is still Edward.

"So, I got you a car." Charlie told me as we got my stuff from his police cruiser. I was confused by the way he said 'car'.

"Car?" I asked.

"Well, it's more of a truck." He smiled sheepishly. I laughed, I knew my dad too well.

"Thanks so much, Ch- dad. You didn't have to do that."

"Well, you're welcome." He smiled. "You'll be able to get it later today."

I excused myself and went up to my room, and noticed that it hadn't changed a bit. Me and Edwards graffiti was still carved on the walls. Things like _'Bellz and Edz bst budz foreva 2005._ Well, _that's_ embarassing. I looked to another part. _'bella loves mike newton'_. Yeah, we were 12 on that one. I laughed. Mike stalked me when I announced I was moving, and when Edward came over, that little piece of information stuck on my wall for 4 years. And will stay.

I smiled at the little parts of graffiti, that me and Edward would only get. It made me just want to see him more. And Alice and Emmett, of course.

I called my mom, telling her how my flight was, and how Charlie was. She sounded worried, but happy for me. I had to say goodbye, because Charlie was calling me like a mad man. I hadn't even started getting settled in.

"Coming!" I shouted, and said a quick goodbye to mom. I ran downstairs, and looked in the sittingroom. No Charlie. I looked in the kitchen. No Charlie. I looked outside, and there Charlie was, with a tanned man in a wheelchair, and another tanned boy/teenager beside him.

"Bella, this is Billy Black. You remember hi, don't you?" Charlie asked me.

I stood there awkwardly, and shook my head slowly. In all honesty, I had no clue who this man was. I smiled, and walked closer to them, and shook Billy's hand.

"Remember when you used to go on fishing trips with us?" Charlie asked hopefully. _That's_ why I couldn't remember him. I had completely blocked out my memory of those trips. I must have been around 7 when I refused to go anymore.

"No..." I feigned confusion. "I'm sorry, really." I done a 'nothing I can do' smile.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't remember _those_ trips either." The tanned teenager laughed. I smiled at him, and he introduced himself. "I'm Jacob, by the way" He shook my hand.

"Bella." I smiled. He was very handsome, jet black hair, big brown eyes. He reminded me of a puppy.

"Well, Billy here is the person who donated the truck to you." Charlie nodded his head toward the huge cherry red truck outside the driveway.

"Oh, wow!" I exclaimed. "Thank you so much, it's great" I smiled, and walked to the truck. It must have just been painted, because I knew it was pretty old. Like 1960's old, and the paint couldn't have stayed that good. Vintage... I like.

"It's really... sturdy." Jacob laughed, and scratched his neck.

"Yeah, certainly looks it." I nodded, examining it. "I love it... really, I do." I smiled sincerely.

"Ah, It's fine. It's good to have you back, Bella." Billy said, and then he and Charlie went into the sittingroom to watch the game. I excused myself to my room, I still had a lot of unpacking, and needed a long rest if I wanted to be ready for school tomorrow. Snd Edward. Jacob went in with Charlie and Billy, and I exchanged numbers with him.

First thing to do, I thought, was to put my books on my book shelf. All my favourites on the top, the safest. Then I put my clothes away, picking out which ones I'd wear tomorrow.

All I could think about was Edward and of how surprised he'll be when he saw me. I got my iPod and put on _'Forever Young'_. I absolutely loved that song, I could listen to it all day. I also loved _'Animal'_ by Neon Trees. It was obsessive. I smiled, and put on _'Chasing Cars'_. It was our song, Edward and me. We were 11 when it came out, and we both just fell in love with it.

I took a long, hot shower, and got in to pyjama shorts and an oversized top. I fell asleep listening to it.

_Hey ;D_

_So, is it any better? Or worse? It's just her settling in, meeting Jacob and seeing Charlie. A little bit more background of her and Edward, eh? I can't believe I got that done between 24 hours :o It's amazing ;P_

_Review, please :) And ask me any questions you'd like, it could be anything, about the story or not ;P_

_Thank you so much for the support so far! 5 reviews for one short chapter is more than enough :) So thank you all :) I hope it's long enough, well it's longer than chapter one. _

_Thank you all so much for author alert, favouriting, reviewing AND READING :O _

_Love you all... like a lot ;)_

_tori xP_


	3. Not my Edward is it?

**Hey :)**

**How have you all been? xD I now have a Semi-Beta JOJOsponge :) You should go check out her channel :)  
>Are you guys as excited as I am? :O Bella is going to see Edward xP<br>I hope I do it justice :/  
>Thank you all SO much for the favourites, alerts, reviews and for just reading it :3<br>Let's get on with the story, yes? ;D**

_**BPOV**_

_Beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep bee-_

I slammed my hand down on the snooze button, and covered my head under my blanket, until I realised what day it was today.

It was Edward day.

I couldn't have gotten up fast enough, my head going into one of those crazy mind blows of when you think you're going to faint and you need to sit down for 5 seconds. I laughed at myself, I needed to calm down, like just chill. I got into my favourite jeggings, top and black converse.

I put on my eye liner, and went downstairs to get breakfast. I wasn't really that hungry, so I just put the kettle on and made myself some coffee. While I waited on the coffee, I grabbed my schoolbag and phone.

Charlie was gone, as he always was in the mornings. He gets up at around 6, and leaves at I'd say 6:30. How he does it, I'll never know.

As I drank my coffee, I realised that I should probably buy mints on the way to school, I don't want my breathe to smell like an over-worked man. I smiled to myself. Today was the day that I was going to see Edward. After four years of not seeing him and realising that I... I loved him, I was going to meet him today. And nothing would cramp my mood.

I grabbed the keys that Charlie left on the table, and rushed out the door. It was raining, what a surprise, so I raced to my car, protecting my phone and iPod with my hands. Once I got in, it took me a second to calm down, and try to start the truck. I put the key in, and nothing could have braced me for the noise I was about to hear.

The truck roared to life, like a Beast. Beast. Maybe a potential nickname. _Beast_. I like it. Anyway, after I got over _that_ episode, I started to drive toward the corner store, just down the road. Lucky for me, I still remembered where most of the shops and places are in Forks. I parked lazily outside the store, and ran inside. Mrs Newton smiled at me.

"Bella! Bella Swan, fancy seeing you here, huh?" She grinned at me from behind the counter.

"Oh, hello Mrs Newton." I smiled and walked over to the counter.

"How have you been, dear? You certainly have changed!" She raised both her eyebrows.

I laughed. "Is Mike going to school today?" I asked, not really caring, but it seemed polite and the nice thing to do. After all, I quite like Mrs Newton.

"Oh, yes." She nodded, "But he's not going yet.." She paused. "You're going quite early, aren't you?"

Crap. I'm going to look desperate. She was right, it was only 25 past 7, and school didn't start until 8.

"Um, yeah..." I said defeatedly. "I thought I had better since I... since it's my first time in Forks High, you know? Better to be early than... not...?" That wasn't that quote, was it? She nodded her head, not quite sure with what I had said, and if it made sense or not, so I just grabbed a packet of mints and passed them to her. I paid, and said goodbye.

Okay, well not the best start of my day, but that was just one small mishap. Everything will be okay. I kept on driving, until I saw the sign indicating that several grey buildings with a small-ish carpark was Forks Highschool. I sighed and made the turn into the empty school. I didn't really expect any different, to be honest.

I parked in the 'Reserved' parking spot, because I'd be moving anyway, I just didn't want to be completely soaked before the day even started. There were 6 cars parked in the carpark, all of them teachers and receptionists, I was guessing, if not 5.

I got out without my bag or anything, and walked into a small 'building' with a sign saying 'Reception'. When I walked in, I almost instantly felt stuffy. Pictures of students hung all over the walls, along with some trophies. I looked behind the desk to see a large woman with short, red hair reading a magazine with a cup of tea.

"Um, hello?" I smiled, trying to get her attention. She jumped at this, and took off her glasses. She peered at me, and re-positioned herself.

"Oh, hello, dear." She smiled, "You must be Isabella?" She asked, looking through a file of documents.

"Swan." I confirmed, looking around the clotted room.

"Yes, Charlie told us you'd be moving back home." She nodded, continuing to look through the files.

Home. Moving back _home_. I smiled.

"Now, here you are, hun. Your timetable. Now, school doesn't actually start until 8, and it is... twenty five to 8, so you can just relax for a while. After school, could you please come back to me with this sheet-" She handed me a sheet. "-And if you could get your teachers to sign them."

"Thank you, I will." I nodded and gave her a smile. I walked back through the doors, and noticed it had stopped raining. I smiled, and got into the truck. I noticed that the carpark was a little more full than last time. I tried to brace myself for the noise to come, but alas, the truck lived up to its nickname once again. I begun to pull out, and saw a spot right in the middle of the carpark. _Perfect_. I began to drive toward my chosen spot, and was just about to go in, when another car was neck-and-neck in it also.

My mouth formed a perfect 'O' and I looked to my left to see who this person was. It was a silver Volvo, looked brand new, and very shiny. _Stupid shiny Volvo owner._ The windows were tinted black, and so I couldn't see into them. _Grr_. And no, not 'I love you' in dinosaur, more like if I was a lioness, and you were a zebra... I'd kill you.

Just because my Chevy had character and personality, they think they can bully it with their stupid brand new shiny Volvo. Well, I was going to win this one. Game, set and match. _Bring it_.

I smirked as I turned my truck off, and braced myself for the noise of their lives. As the _Beast_ came to life, I jumped, and so did others within a 15 to 18 foot radius. So, obviously, the Volvo owner did too, as they backed out, and I triumphantly went in. _Suck on that, bitch_.

I grabbed my bag and put my iPod and phone into my jumper pocket. I took three mints, and got out of the '_Beast_'... ahem...

I looked around for the Volvo, and saw that it was parked 6 spaces down from me. I grinned. I also started looking for Edward anxiously, and the suspense was driving me insane. I began walking to the school, looking around me for any signs of the Cullens.

Suddenly, I could hear someone running behind me. I turned, hoping to see Edward, but instead Mike. Yes, Mike Newton, ladies and gentlemen. Let the romance bloom. I couldn't turn and run, and so I had to face up to my decision of turning around.

"Bellaballoo!" Mike exclaimed as he ran to hug me. He did _not_ just say 'Bellaballoo', did he? Why would someone call me that?

"Hey Mike!" I feigned excitement, and gave him a sloppy hug. "Ehm, I thought I told you a _long_ time ago not to call me _that_ name again... ever..." I laughed. Mike was okay at times, but he had a lot of features which resembles those of stalkers, and so it's quite un-nerving.

"Oh, yeah, sorry..." He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Well, how have you been? I missed you so much, Bells!" Mike finally got up go my side, and we both began walking at a fast pace.

"I've been... good." I smiled. "I missed you too Mike, but I got'ta go, so it's been great, maybe we can talk at lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Mike shouted as I edged further and further away from him. I looked around the carpark, looking for any sign of the Cullens, when I saw Lauren. I was about to walk up to her, when I saw her with a boy.

The guy she was with was facing his back to me. I could see he had tousled bronze hair, and was wearing designer clothes. He ran his hands through his mesmerizing hair, and dipped down to kiss Lauren full on the lips. My mind went directly to Edward - he had the exact same hair, and Edward always put his hands through his hair when he was nervous.

Lauren is his girlfriend?

But my Edward wouldn't wear designer clothes. He wouldn't... wouldn't waste his money, when he can get his casual clothes, and look comlpletely breathtaking.

He isn't _my_ Edward, therefore, he isn't Edward. He's just someone quite like Edward. It's possible. Just to be sure, I kept on looking over on him, waiting for him to turn around. Lauren walked away, and he turned his back to her. I could now see one side of his face.

He was wearing big sunglasses, even though it was just raining this morning, and there was no sign of sun at all. All of a sudden, another girl with curls and had light brown hair bounced up to him.

I turned around and shook my head. _Definitely not my Edward_. I began walking up to building 4. I looked at my timetable;

**8:00 **_**Building 4, Room 6  
><strong>__English; Mr Malone._

**9:00 **_**Building 1, Room 3  
><strong>__Drama; Ms Sharpp_

**10:00 **_**Building 1, Room 2  
><strong>__Maths; Ms Burns_

**11:00 **_**Break Time**_

**12:00 **_**Building 4, Room 7  
><strong>__French; Mr Cacciato_

**1:00 **_**Building 2, Room 1  
><strong>__Biology; Mr Banner_

**2:00 **_**Gym  
><strong>__Physical Education; Ms Dallas_

I frowned. Pe. Ugh. I suddenly started to feel really sick, it wasn't even funny. Pe wasn't exactly a friend of mine, and the thoughts of doing it next year, and then also the next was nauseating.

In Pheonix, I would have only had to do this year, and take off the next two years. But not in Forks. Dammit.

"Bella!" I heard someone familiar shouting my name. I looked around to see who it was, and it was Lauren. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Lauren! Hi, how are you?" I grinned as she took her lipgloss from her jeans and applied more. She took her time with it, and it was a hell'a long time, too.

"Not too bad, just bored out of my head..." She smiled. "The usual." She said with a wink.

"You most certainly didn't look bored with your boyfriend..." I laughed and gave her a nudge in the ribs.

"Edward Cullen? Ah, I wish!" She laughed.

Edward Cullen? My mind went hazy. _My_ Edward Cullen? The Edward Cullen that I know? No, she has to be talking about someone else...

"You okay, Bella?" She asked me, touching my shoulder.

I shook my head, and looked at her. I gulped, and looked into her eyes. "Are you talking about Edward Anthony Cullen?" I whispered, on the brink of fainting.

"Yeah! You know him?" She smiled. I shook my head.

"I have to go..." I excused myself, and ran to the bathroom. Tears that were building up in my eyes began to fall, each one feeling like a punch in my heart. I went for 4 years... 4 years, and he completely changed. This is what happens to good looking people in small towns. It goes to their head.

_Flashback_

_"Edward?" I cried. My goodbye to Edward was never going to be easy, I knew that, but I couldn't hold myself from crying. As I held Edwards neck, my face buried deep into his shoulder, he cried into mine, but holding my waist._

_"Yeah, Bells?" His voice was cracked and dry. _

_"I love you, you're the best thing that happened to me.." I looked into his eyes._

_"Bella. Don't _ever_ change for anyone. You're absolutely amazing. And I hope that you can love yourself, like the way I love you. Like the way I'll always love you. Bestfriends forever, okay?" He held my hands together, and kissed my cheek._

_I nodded, and heard Renee call me, coming out from Edward's house. "I love you, Edward Cullen." I smiled, and walked away, holding in the tears that were bursting to come out._

_"Love you, Bella Swan." He called after me, and once I got into the shaded windows of my moms BMW, Carlisle and Esme's going away gift, which we refused so many times, but tyhey wouldn't listen, my tears fell onto my cheeks, and I'm sure left a stain._

_End of Flashback._

**Hey :)**

**So... What do you think? :/ Is it good? Okay? ...Awful? D:**

**Whatever it is, I don't mind, just tell me in REVIEWS! :P**

**So, thank you to everyone for everything, even if it's just reading the story, although it would be nice to have a review :3**

**I'm going to try to update once every week, but if I don't, well sorry :/ :L**

**Love you guys! **

_Tori__**  
><strong>_


End file.
